This invention relates to a galley of the general type used in aircraft to prepare meals and beverages in-flight for aircraft passengers. Galleys are typically designed to be as compact as is practical, and to have components such as work surfaces that may be moved when not in use. Within this requirement, galley designs must be adaptable to varying size and shape requirements, and accommodate a wide variety of food and beverage products. In addition, energy efficiency is also important since the galleys' ovens and chillers are powered by either aircraft auxiliary power units or bleed power from one or more aircraft engines. Galleys are also often designed to accommodate and store galley carts when not in use. The present application provides several improvements to galleys while maintaining advantages inherent in prior art designs.